Yuffie's Grand Adventure
by Jung-Hee
Summary: Yuffie's got a big problem. I mean, a major problem... She's in love. And not with just anyone, no, she just had to fall for the guy that keeps saving the world! What's she going to do when he finds out when she's honestly not ready for him to? Why, go to Vinnie of course, who else! "Are you really going to shut a fellow comrade and friend out in her time of need?"


**Yuffie's Grand Adventure**

.

.

.

"Yuffie, where are you going?" Tifa asked as she watched the small brunette scurry around her room, stuffing things into a tiny bag. She even noticed that Yuffie had out her Conformer and materia scattered out across the bed, maps and other traveling gear of the like sitting there as well. "You're leaving..."

Yuffie looked over her shoulder, her eyes revealing nothing.

"Why are you leaving?" Tifa asked as she stood in the doorway uncomfortably. Though, if she were honest with herself she wouldn't of had to ask the question.

"You know why." The ninja stated, her voice thick and hoarse.

Tifa closed her eyes and sighed, laying her head against the hard wood of the door. "Yuffie, you don't have to leave... It's oka-"

"Do not say it's okay!" Yuffie rounded on Tifa, her eyes dark and red, as if she'd been crying and the tears had just now decided to stop flowing. "It is _not _okay!" She turned back around, putting the last few things into her bag more vigorously.

"Cid didn't mean it, Yuff's." Tifa tried to console the obviously upset and aggravated girl.

"Oh, yeah like I'll believe that. He completely humiliated me! And you all let him- s-say all those things in front of _him_!" She turned back around to face Tifa, tears pricking the corner of her eyes. "I trusted you. I told you those things in confidence and you threw them back in my face! I'm never going to be able to trust you again. He can't even look at me now! Is this what you wanted? For him to be so disgusted with me that he'd have no choice now but to look at you and you only?!"

Yuffie couldn't hold it in anymore, she just had to let everything out. It was all such a big mess, she couldn't believe any of it was even happening.

Tifa stepped back in shock, her eyes narrowing in hurt. "Yuffie, of c-course not. How could you even say something like that?"

"Because I know! I know you told Cloud how you felt, right after I came to you about my feelings for him. I know you'd never try to hurt me intentionally Tifa, but you know what you did. And you treated not only my feelings, but also me as a joke. And I don't appreciate that." She finished closing the clasp to her bag and shouldered it quickly, taking a sidelong glance at the clock before she grabbed conformer and holstered it to her back. "I'm leaving, I'll see you around."

Tifa couldn't even say anything before she was shouldered out of the way and was watching Yuffie scramble down the stairs as fast as she could.

Yuffie ignored the open stares from customers and friends alike, keeping her head down and her shoulders high was quite a feet when you were trying to escape. She breathed a breath of fresh air when she finally made it outside, the hustle and bustle of Edge clearing her head enough to tell her that she needed to get to the docks and head towards Nibelheim. Fast.

She tripped over her feet a little as she broke out into a run, thankful for not falling flat on her face and ruining the "epic getaway" she was planning. She only made as far as a few feet before she was immediately pulled back into a strong chest. "Whoa!" She exclaimed, falling limp as someone held her from under her arms.

She looked up, ready to tell whoever grabbed her off, but paused mid breath as she looked up into sparkling mako blue eyes. "Cloud?"

"Yuffie."

She stuttered a response and then realized her position and shuffled back to her feet. "Hey, there Spikes! What's up, nyuk?" She giggled like a teenager, linking her hands behind her back, acting like her old, usual self.

Cloud eyed her for a moment. "You're leaving..."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Well, obviously, what's it look like I'm doing? Got places to be, you know?"

"You were going to leave, without saying goodbye?"

She frowned, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

She wasn't making a big "SHABANG" about her departure, which was so typical Yuffie. She would have definitely set up a whole party and managed to get everyone drunk and snag everyone's materia and be gone before anyone even noticed what happened.

She looked down embarrassed. Was she really that predictable?

"What's the matter, Yuffie? You know, you don't have to leave because of what Cid said... It's okay."

Yuffie blushed tenfold. Her cheeks turning a bright pink as she deliberately looked down, hopefully hiding away whatever emotions Cloud could read on her face. "I-It's not that, really. I'm just getting stir crazy, you know? No biggie, look I'm just going to go visit Vinnie, see what he's up to. Get him out of that ole' coffin, nyuk, nyuk." She faked a laugh and lifted her head to face Cloud, a bright, yet fake smile plastered on her face.

Cloud eyed her up and down, not really sure if he should believe her or not. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, Yuffie... I think we should talk about what Cid mentioned last night."

"Cloud, really we don't have to do this." Yuffie practically begged him. "Please, j-just..." She trailed off pathetically. "Just pretend it never happened."

Cloud crossed his arms and watched her for a few moments, scrutinizing her practically. "If that's what you want..."

"It's what I want!" She exclaimed pathetically.

Cloud sighed and looked away. "Fine. I guess I'll see you when I see you."

And with that he was gone, disappearing behind the doors of Seventh Heaven.

Yuffie bit her lip to try and keep her emotions at bay. She needed to get out of here!

* * *

"Yuffie..."

Yuffie smiled up at the man before her, looking as innocent as she could get. "Vinnie."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever it is, no."

"Oh, come on Vince! It's not what it looks like!" She tried to explain, clasping her hands together pleadingly. "I just need a place to crash, please, be a pal!"

Vincent gave her a despairing look. "So, you came all the way from Midgar, just to stay the night?"

"Are you really going to shut a fellow comrade and friend out in her time of need?" Yuffie questioned him with a pout.

He started to close the door.

"Alright! I'm running away from Cloud!"

Vincent arched a brow. "Define running away."

"How do you define that?"

He sighed. "Why are you running away from Cloud?"

"Because... Cid mighta, sorta, possibly told him I was in love with him..."

* * *

**A/N: Okay people, bare with me. This is a new idea I just had to get out. So, this is my first chapter fic for Cloud and Yuffie. WooHoo! Ahem, anyway. I hope you guys will enjoy what I have in store, hopefully it won't be too long and you guys will enjoy it. Constructive criticism is always welcome and so are ideas and thoughts. So please feel free to fav and review. I look forward to them all! **

**Jung-Hee **


End file.
